1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to hinge, which is practical for use in a flip-up electronic product and, which allows the male hinge shaft thereof to be moved axially between a mounting position and a dismounting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are intensively used in flip-up mobile electronic devices, such as notebook, electronic dictionary, PDA and etc. to pivotally connect a base member and a cover member together, allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them.
Further, a conventional flip-up electronic product generally comprises a base member, a cover member, and a hinge pivotally connecting the cover member to the base member. The hinge generally comprises a female hinge shaft having a mounting leaf for fixation to the cover member of the flip-up electronic product, and a male hinge shaft rotatably inserted through the female hinge shaft and having a mounting leaf for fixation to the base member of the flip-up electronic product for allowing the cover member of the flip-up electronic product to be turned relative to the base member between an open position and a close position. However, this conventional design of hinge still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product must provide a respective mounting leaf for mounting. It is complicated to respectively fasten the mounting leaf of the male hinge shaft and the mounting leaf of the female hinge shaft to the cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product with screws.
2. Today's electronic products are facing light, thin, short and small design. The mounting leaf of the male hinge shaft and the mounting leaf of the female hinge shaft occupy much space in the cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product, minimizing available internal space of the flip-up electronic product, not facilitating small size design.